Adair
Adair is a combat medic from The Core. He is one of the main protagonists. He participated in Operation Pregolya as a medic in the Core's 4th squad. Appearance Adair is slightly short with blonde hair. He has green eyes and black glasses. He is supposedly Caucasian, based on his white complexion. In his civilian disguise, he wears a green sweater over a checkerboard-pattern collared shirt, brown pants with a black buckled-belt, and a pair of brown shoes. He always seen carrying around his brown medic shoulder-bag. Personality Adair is a very honest person. He has trust issues and low morale in general situations. He is among the most realistic and cynical of the team, with his beliefs and thinking falling more on common sense and rationality. Being a professional, he takes his work very seriously and always separates his feelings from his work. So he hates it when his fellow soldiers kiss up to him in order to better guarantee his treatment towards them. This also helps create his dislike for cynical people, despite being somewhat cynic himself. Despite his serious and cynical nature, he does laugh at funny moments like how Rourke became awkward during their conversation in the train. In addition, he becomes ecstatic when it comes to activities or topics that interest him. He would talk for a long time when he is absorbed in a conversation he likes. And, when involving medicine or herbs, he would actually carry around medical equipment like a mortar and pestle. He doesn't hide his excitement when medical opportunities arises, like using some wild medical flowers he finds to make some Herb Oil. His professional personality and his deep interest in medicine also creates a habit of always being prepared. He would always carry around a large supply of medical equipment and supplies with him whenever he is deployed. In addition, his job as a medic provides him with knowledge in knowing how to keep his team motivated and held together during times when they are falling apart mentally or emotionally. History Background During his earlier days in the Core, his first deployment was a disaster relief operation in South America. He would spend most of his time carrying boxes around and offering primary medical care. While he wasn't necessarily enjoying it, he did feel it was rewarding. Years later, his achievements as a medic will earn him a place in the Ravens. This, however, led the people around him to kiss up to him out of fear that he wouldn't take care of them if he didn't like them. Being a professional who separates his feelings from his work, he grew to detest these kind of people. He eventually stop trusting others, thinking they are just cynics who kiss up to him for better treatment. Abilities Being a medic, Adair specializes in healing the party in and out of battles. He also has the ability to cure the party's status ailments. Because his main feature is being the party's healer, he doesn't specialize much in combat. This consequently leads him to lack in offensive skills as well as weaker in attack and defense than his other allies. Skills * Heal - Heals 100 HP to one ally (6 Morale). * First Aid - Cures Burn, Bleed, and Blind status (4 Morale). * Area Heal - Heals 100 HP to all allies (10 Morale). * Revive - Adair does his best to keep his teammates in the fight. Revives an ally and heals 250 HP (? Morale). Trivia * Adair has a fear towards cats, saying he can't trust them. * If Rourke views Adair's event in the Hostel in Kiel, Germany, the team will receive a "Medic Armband". Gallery Adair 1.jpg|Adair healing the team in the house. Adair 3.jpg|Adair in his Core uniform. Adair 4.jpg|Adair in a Polish soldier's uniform. Adair 6.jpg|Adair and Rourke managing the inventory of their medical supplies. Adair 2.jpg|Cut-in of Adair using a Skill. (Old Version) Adair 5.jpg|Cut-in of Adair using a Skill. (Updated Version) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Core Soldiers